The 45th Anual Hunger Games
by Locachica12
Summary: Submit your own tribute *Open*. May the odds ever be in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

Submit your own tribute!

Name:

District:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

History:

Training Strategy

Alliances:

Romance:

Best Weapons:

Worst Weapons:

Optional 

Reaping outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Strategy:

Training Strategy:

Token:

Mentor:

Stylist/ Prep Team:

Extra:

**Hey please give me good tributes and I will accept a tribute that was rejected in another story as long as it's a good one.**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Hey thanks for tributes. As soon as I have two for any district I will make a chapter about the reaping. I still need 15 more tributes so… keep submitting. Remember I will accept other tributes that have been rejected in other S.Y.O.T. fanfics. **

**Thanks**

**-Locachica12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rai Johnson **

"Rai wake up," my brother Skylar called. I smashed a pillow over my ears and went back to sleep. "Sunshine wake up!" my brother said in a falsetto voice using my stupid girlfriend Naomi's nickname. I was shaken roughly, and I slowly sat up. "Skylar why are you waking me up this early" I said sleepily my words slurred. "The reaping is today stupid and you are late," he said.

"I brushed my hair out of my eyes and then jumped up, the reaping was today!

I threw on a white collared shirt and black pants. I looked into the mirror in my fancy bathroom, my dirty blonde hair was swept in front of my blue green eyes, and my body looked muscled and tanned who needed suits when I looked this good anyway. I then walked down the marble staircase and waiting in the foyer were my parents and dumb little Naomi. "Rai we know you will be reaped and win the hunger games. Just like Sky did. If you don't well… don't bother coming back" my dad said.

"Okay dad" I said confidently, winning would be easy. Naomi then grabbed onto my arm and we walked out the grand gold and oak front door. Naomi was clinging onto me as we walked and was chattering endlessly. "Ugh Naomi shut up" I said angrily, this comment didn't seem to have any affect on her. We were almost to the town square where the reaping was held when I shook Naomi of my arm, she grabbed back on giggling. "Naomi we're over" I said smoothly. Naomi collapsed in a sobbing heap, " wha wha what" she stammered,

"You heard me" I said and strode towards the square. I walked over to the sixteen's section where I stood with my friends. " Do you think Naomi and I would work out?" my best friend Cameron said while he was flexing his muscles for the girls in the fifteens section. The girls giggled loudly, Cam winked at them and then turned back to me. "What do you think?" he said,

"If you like girls who never leave you alone then yes," I said sarcastically. Naomi was stupid and so was Cam, they were perfect.

A woman dressed in a neon orange jumpsuit that flowed into a ballroom gown. She had blue hair that was about to her shoulders; these outfits get worse each year. The woman then opened her mouth to reveal piercing all down her tongue as she spoke, "This years boy tribute is Cameron" but before she could say the whole name I had muscled myself onto the stage, "I volunteer my name is Rai Johnson!" I shouted loudly so the whole square could hear me.

**Fernisha Bruns**

I stabbed the dummy I was practicing on repeatedly with my dagger, and then I brutally swung my mace at it making the dummy topple to the floor cruelly dismembered. "Fernisha it's time to get ready" my mom called down the stairs and I sprinted to my room. I grabbed my dress and ran into the bathroom where I changed quickly. I tried unsuccessfully to smooth down my frizzy hair but gave up after a few minutes. I didn't look fantastic but I was clean which was good enough. I was about to run down stairs to practice again when my mother grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Fernisha did you not sleep at all!" she said horrified.  
>"No I was training all night why?" I said,<p>

"You look awful come to my room," my mom said with a determined tone in her voice. I stood in my mother's bathroom while she applied mascara, blush and dozens of other things. "Okay look now" she said turning me towards the mirror.

"What do you think?" she said hopefully,

"Well whatever," I said and started walking to the square. On the way I met up with Heartia and Beebee. "Where is Tosha I asked but neither of them answered I became angry and started walking. "Fern you look beautiful" Beebee said in awe,

"Yes" Heartia agreed.

"Answer me now" I said growing impatient with their staring.

"Sheesh Fern calm down she's meeting us there" Beebee said.

"This year I will be reaped and win!" I said to my friends triumphantly. In the town square we met up with Tosha but before we even had time to talk the capitol representative stepped up onto the podium. She looked ridiculous, with her neon jumpsuit and blue hair well it didn't look good. I watched as she called a boys name, someone I didn't know. A good-looking boy volunteered for him. "The girls tribute now" said the representative, "Fernisha Bruns." I couldn't believe my luck I didn't even have to volunteer I was in without an effort. When I stepped onto the stage the woman smiled at me. "Well aren't you beautiful young lady" she said and I looked at her rolled my eyes and laughed, "sure" I said and then was escorted with the boy to the mayors house.

**Rai P.O.V. **

I walked into the mayor's house, well this was bland I thought. This house looks just like my house. I said goodbye to my parents but it wasn't very sad I know that I'll be back a victor. Fernisha and I shook hands as I was about to let go she leaned forward and whispered "your dead pretty boy" and walked away.


End file.
